Everlasting Blood
by Crowned In Stars
Summary: I know their secret. They are still among us. I know their secret. They our out for blood. I know their secret. Its going to get me killed. But they don't know mine and its the only thing keeping me alive. Elena's POV drama/romance/humor/worth it
1. Welcome Home

**Chapter One**

_**Welcome home**_

* * *

The wind blew warmly through my outstretched fingers in the late summer heat.

Twining lazily threw the silver cars interior making my legs stick unpleasantly to the leather seat.

I drummed my fingers in time with my brothers ipod catching the rhythmic pulse of the music as it had played tirelessly threw the last six hours of driving. My mind begin to turn endlessly over the last seven months of mine and Jeremy's life in Georgia, Wondering if going back home to Mystic Falls was really the best idea. Honestly after everything i wasn't even sure it was a good idea the closer they came towards it. I couldnt deny the feeling of sadness that threatened to drown me when I remembered the reason we left home to begin with.

The day that my parents died was a Wednesday. For some reason whenever someone asked me about the accident and stumbled on unsure ways to say sorry over and over again all i could think about was what day of the week it was. How strange it was that i could lose my family on such an unimposing day. A school day. A work day. A completely normal, boring, every other day Wednesdays for me. Now i couldnt even stand tuesdays and thursdays because they where to close to the day that ripped my life apart at the seams.

The sign for Mystic Falls was planted between two giant trees welcoming residents back to the small out of the way town that id been born and raised in. Sighing i looked over at Jeremy who's eyes were closed and body was reclined back in the seat. I would have thought he was sleeping if not for the light tapping of his foot as the next song started up with a heavy drumming sound. I knew he wanted to be left alone. That coming back here was just as hard for him as it was me. I knew that my own enteral struggle with coming home would need to stay inside me for his sake. If it wasn't for there Aunt Jenna finally stepping up and taking custody of the two of them, they both would be stuck living with second cousins who up until the day they arrived they had never meet. It wasn't terrible but there had already been five kids living in the house and it was just a reminder of the family that both of them had just lost.

I reached over and pushed on Jeremy's shoulder lightly. He didn't open his eyes. i pushed again, and again still no response. Slightly annoyed now i reached over and tickled his ribs knowing he would get mad. Jeremy didn't fail to respond, he jerked upwards and yanked off his headphones glaring at her.

"God Elena, What?" he said clearly pissy that i hadn't just left him be when he didn't move with my first attempt to get his attention. "Nice of you to notice me after all these hours." i said pleasantly to him as though he had greeted me with a big smile. "Yeah, Yeah" he muttered clicking off his music and looking around trying to gather where they were. "Where about five miles outside town Jer. You might wanna get your stuff together." i tried to say it like it was no big deal, but i could tell by the way Jeremy's shoulders slumped that he new exactly where we were and it wasn't any more excited about it then i was. Silence filled the car until we both caught there first glimpse of the town through the crowding trees. "It looks the exact same." He said. "Some how I thought that it would have to be different. I mean were different, so how can it look like nothings changed?" He leaned his head against the glass as we passed the first houses. "Everything's Changed." He whispered almost to lowly for me to catch it. i looked out onto the picture sic town that looked as though the forest had grown around it and hugged it into its cradled embrace and thought I couldnt agree with him more.

Driving up to there childhood home kept the car silent. The craftsmen style house was still the same. Blue with white shutters and little flower boxes with daisy's attached the second story windows. The grass needed mowing and you could tell the property hadn't seen much care in the last few months but it was still theirs. I pulled the car into the open spot next to Jenna's Jetta. Neither one of us moved to leave the car. "Jer, we can do this. I know things have been tough but we still have each other. Where home again. Lets try to make mom and dad proud or at least not completely fail at being a family." I said quietly. My not so little brother nodded his head and opened the car door.

"Elena! Jeremy! Your here!" their Aunt Jenna opened the front door on their first knock. She smiled her quirky Jenna smile and pulled them both in for a hug. "I'v missed you both so much. I'm sorry that it took this long to straighten everything out. But your home now and thats what counts."

Surprisingly Jer hugged her back. "Nice to see you to aunt Jenna." He said with a sight smile. "Yeah, its great to see you Jenna" I echoed as she released us and ushered us towards the kitchen. "Im gonna go to my room." Jer said and bolted up the stairs before either of us could even say okay. Jenna turned back to me. "Is he okay?" She asked concernedly a little line crinkling her porcelain skin. "Coming back here is just gonna take some getting used to for both of us." i said Jenna lost her smile a little " Yeah I figure it would. I just want you two to be happy here with me. I know its not the best situation but I'm glad that we can at least all be together finally."

" We will be, in time. We all just need to adjust." i said and followed her into the kitchen.

"I figured you guys would wanna stay in tonight after that long drive. How was it by the way? Oh, and I ordered Chinese." She said as she walked over to grab plates out of the dishwasher. I watched her knowing she was trying to think of what a responsible adult would do. Jenna was still pretty young she was in her last year of college and coming up on her twenty fifth birthday soon. Thats why she hadn't been able to be their guardian until just a week ago. She had been studying abroad in england when the accident happened and couldnt get back to the states until recently. "Jenna I know for a fact that you eat your lo mien straight out of the carton. Its okay, I just want you to be you. Cartons and everything." I sat on the stools at the counter and flipped open a box while handing her the pre packaged chopsticks. "I just want you and Jer to feel at home again. Im afraid that being me is gonna make you guys miss out on the norman rockwell family life you deserve." She said looking unsure of herself. She set the plate down and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "I think the rockwell life is behind us now. We have each other and it would be better and easier on all of us if we learn to be a different kind of family." I mused aloud leaning in to look at a weird smelling chinese mystery food box. Jenna sighed. "Maybe your right. I mean lets face it. I am no miranda and I'm not gonna spoil her amazing job with you two by pretending to be a parent. Im barley responsible for myself and im always gone at school." Hearing my mothers name sent a quick pang threw my heart but i pushed it down knowing that now wasn't the time to be sad. I needed to stop feeling awful every time someone mentioned my mom and dad. It was time to start living life again. Not just pretending, but really moving forward. "Not to mention that I don't think iv ever seen you cook or even clean a dish." I joked instead trying to elevate the mood. Jenna picked up on the shift. "Hey! Iv cooked. I will fatten you right out of your cheerleading outfit with my tater tots and grill cheese diet." She laughed.

"Oh no im not going back to cheerleading. No thank you. I think its time for new beginnings in every area" I said knowing cheerleading was just to much of a reminder of my mom. It was something we had used to do together. "But you used to love cheerleading! Didn't you try out for the squad while you were in Georgia? She asked surprised that I would let go of it so quickly. "No, I didn't feel like being very cheery really. I mostly just hung out with a girl named Bonnie" I said casually knowing that if Jenna ever found out what I was really doing those long months shed probably have me committed. And honestly after everything I'd learned from Bonnie and her grandmother I sometimes wanted to be locked safely away in a padded cell. "Well its good that you made a friend there. What's she like?" Ahhh, I was afraid she'd ask let's see. Her and her whole family are witches who run an underground center for magical users looking to learn self defense from the supernatural. They unceremoniously told me that Mystic Falls used to be an epicenter for vampires and there were still a few who lived in the area. Not to mention the self defense lessons and training on how to kill a vampire 101. But I didn't think Jenna would believe a word of that. Heck if I hadn't seen Bonnie vanquish a real vampire right in front of me to save my life I never would have believed it either. I still pretend like it never happened sometimes but then I open my purse and see a deathly sharp stake and I cant quite manage to forget after that. Instead I said "Oh you know, nice and a really helpful kinda person." I trailed off vaguely not wanting to lie to much. "Hmm thats cool, what about your friends here? Have you talked to any of them in particular? Jenna said the words like a cat about to pounce. "Umm Yeah.." I spoke the words hesitantly. "What about a certain football player?" she smiled waiting for my reply. I didn't know what to say about Matt. We had started dating a few weeks before my parents accident and he was so nice and sweet and well Matt. "We were friends for years before we went on a couple dates Jenna. I think it would be smart to keep us as friends." I said diplomatically. "Are you sure? Nothing more? Don't you want to know if the future could take you two out of just friends zone?" I thought about Jenna's words as she outwardly rolled my eyes. Did i want to keep seeing Matt? Would matt even still be interested after so long apart. Yes, he would be. Matt had been trying to get mw to go out with him since sophomore year and i'd finally agreed right after christmas last year at the junior winter formal. We'd gone to the restaurant where matt worked called The Grill a few times and to the movies. He was even the kinda guy that opened doors for you and just kissed your cheek goodnight with no expectations. i had thought he was a good kisser at the time because I didn't have much to compare it to and it left me with a pleasant feeling afterwards. "Im going to go unpack and then pass out until tomorrow. Im beat from that drive." I said to Jenna. Who was shoveling food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten all day. Which she'd probably gotten busy and hadn't. "Mmmmk night" she said with a full mouth and a gentle squeeze to her hand. I quickly escaped and climbed up the stairs and opened my bedroom door. I stood their for a moment thinking about unpacking all my things and then decidedly walked into the room left the light off and fell onto my bed grabbing the blanket that had been left on it and rolling myself up in it. To exhausted to do anything but sleep.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2**

**First Impressions**

* * *

Sunday morning dawned far to bright for my taste as i peeled the covers off and sat up in bed.

I could feel the way my long dark hair stuck out all over my head like the before picture in a shampoo ad but i new myself well enough to not even bother with it until i could stumble my way to the shower.

The yellow sunshine walls of my room where mocking me as i slowly made my way to the bathroom. Looking at them was like having a bull horn in your face screaming "Wake up! Be happy! DO IT NOW!." I was going to have to paint them, and soon.

After i had pulled myself together enough to pass for decent i walked over and pressed my ear to Jeremy's door. i could hear the low hum of a fan and figured he like me he had decided to sleep in till noon to.

All that moodiness he possessed lately did seem pretty exhausting work. As I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen i could her Jenna muttering a mixed bag of profanity and nonsense words to whatever had made her frustrated. Rounding the corner i saw a box full of donuts on the counter next to my aunt who had books, papers, notes, and her laptop open while she hunched over it frantically typing keys and jabbing the backspace button repeatedly whenever she left the CapsLock on. "Morning" I said as she plunked down on the stool and grabbed a tempting chocolate donut. Jenna looked up from her screen daze and blinked a few times. "More like Afternoon. I thought you might have gone into a coma." She joked as she saved her paper and closed her computer down. "Ha. Ha." I stuck my tongue out at her. "No coma's here. Im just still feeling tired from yesterday. Six hours of silence can take its toll on a person." I yawned drooping my head on my arm in a drastic fashion. "Wait, you mean you two didn't talk the entire car ride? Geese. What happened there?" she raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh you know the usual. Jer became a true teenager over night and decided that he needed to start acting sixteen or something. He spends the majority of his time listening to his ipod and drawling. It's fine if thats how he needs to process everything thats happened and who am I not to give him his space? I think he'll come around eventually." I peeked up from under my arm to look at Jenna.

"I mean theres been days where I just want to shut the world out to and I did a lot after they were gone. Life didn't get any easier though." Jenna's soft green eyes started at me waiting to see id go on but we just sat there looking at each other.

"I know its not the same but I miss her everyday. She's my big sister wether she's here or not." Jenna quickly turned away as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. "I''m sorry Elena. I should have been here. I'll never forgive myself for not being here." She sniffled a little in the silence. "You don't need my grief on top of your own." She wiped her eyes a few times trying to cover her sadness.

"Honestly it's nice to be able to share the pain with someone else. You understand. Where everyone else just says they understand but they never really can." I reached over and hugged her aunt letting months of sadness wash away with the comfort my shaking arms could give. "Look at us sitting here both to stubborn to just have a good cry. We need help" she laughed. "You'd be the expert since your majoring in psychology." I said stifling back my own tears.

"So I was hoping to go into town today. I need to do some painting in my room and i'm gonna need a second opinion on my options of black or really black…" Jenna laughed pulling away from me.

"Well if I knew you had such a brutal decision a head of you we should have left hours ago. "

"Is that a crack at my careful decision making skills?" I accused my aunt half heartily.

"You mean your obsessive compulsive need to think everything out till it turns ancient and dies of old age.." I laughed my smirking aunt wondering if i was really that bad at decision making. "Im not as bad as I used to be." I added defensively. Jenna laughed again. "I bet you still are. I just don't think theirs anything wrong with being a little impulsive. Its good for you once in awhile to do something without thinking to hard about the out come." I scoffed at her " I think most people would call those impulses, regrets the next morning." Jenna shook her head, gathering her mess up into her messenger bag. "I prefer to think of it as living in the moment. Sure, their are regrets mixed in there but still worth it. Now, Im gonna be gone till tonight at a study group for my back breaking Lit class. Do you think you could go to the grill and pick us up some Cheeseburgers for dinner tonight?"

'" Yes, Wait No. Actually yes, then again maybe not. I put her hands in the air mock weighing the question in the air. " I just cant seem to make a decision."

"Theirs some paper on the table if you feel the need to make a pro, con list. Jenna swung the bag on her shoulder and bumped Elena's hip as she walked by. "Have fun today. I recorded three different chick flicks for you in case you where feeling like a little female empowerment. I for one would love to be watching Reese Witherspoon nailing the bar exam and storming Harvard in heels instead of studying for my own degree. Oh well. Snaps for Elena anyway." I laughed right along with Jenna.

Don't forget the mustard please!" and with that last comment Jenna left.

I moved over to the couch and hunkered down in its soft leather for the duration of the day thinking movies would be perfect way to waste some time.

After vegging for three hours in front of the t.v, I forced myself to go to the store and buy my paint. It took about thirty minutes for me to finally settle on a deep purple. Maybe Jenna had a point about my over thinking things. I drove back home and went straight up stairs to get started. I unpacked all my stuff and shoved everything in a big pile in the middle of my room readying it for my painting party. When I finally came back down stairs to find a snack I saw that Jeremy had left a note on the counter while I had been at the hardware store saying he'd gone out and not to wait up. But I probably would anyway. I checked the clock and decided I could finish painting before I had to head over to The Grill. Three hours later my yellow walls had died a cheery death and my room was now the sultry deep color of purple to reflect my new personality. Satisfied I grabbed my cell and ordered our food while my stomach grumbled in anticipation. My arms were speckled in paint but I figured I could slip in and out of the restaurant with out two many looks. Boy was I ever wrong. As soon as I stepped into the cool air conditioned Grill at least five people out right stared at me. I blushed and moved towards the bar where the take out would be waiting, But of course it was all the way at the back of the restaurant and I had to walk by every table to get there. I kept my head up and pretended like I didn't notice the whispers or pitying looks that certain tables were giving me.

"Elenaaa!" a familiar perky voice called to me from my left. Caroline was running at me with a huge smile on her face. Her blonde curls bounced down her back in the happiest way. I smiled as she came crashing into me talking non stop. "Oh my god! I cant believe your finally back! When did you get here? Why didn't you call? What are you covered in? Why is there purple in your hair? You look great though. You grew your hair out! Its longer then mine now. It defiantly makes you look more sophisticated for sure. How come you…" I covered her mouth with my hand. "Hey Caroline. I missed you too." And I really had. She may be a never ending fountain of perkiness but it made her endearing and her happiness was usually contagious. She bit my finger hard and took it down a few notches. "Fine, I get it. Im just happy your home." She walked with me back to the bar. "Theirs so much to tell you. I totally dumped Josh last week. That loser cheated on me with Samantha Carington. I mean, Come on. At least have the decency to end things with me first. It was already over but still common decency you know?"

"Im sorry Caroline, but at least you didn't really wanna date him anymore anyway." I interjected sympathetically.

"Thats okay. Iv had my eye on someone else lately but I don't wanna put all my hopes with this guy if its not going to go anywhere."

"Who could possibly deny you?"

"You have an excellent point. Still he might be even out of my league and thats saying something." She blushed.

" What? A guy who could intimidate the great Caroline Forbes? Okay, I have to meet him."

"Shut up!" she laughed and bounced up to the bar counter where a muscular blonde had his back turned to us.

"Excuse me." I said trying to get the servers attention. "I'm here for a pick up order."

The guy turned around and smiled his big clumsy smile. "Elena, Hey!" He talked like Matt but I barley recognized him. The guy that had taken over Matts body was built and had grown at least two feet.

His hair was cut short out of his face and it showed his blue eyes nicely.

" Hey! Wow! I was only gone for a few months Matt. What the heck happened to you?" I laughed taking him in.

He smiled sheepishly looking away. "Yeah well FootBall camp this summer was intense. They defiantly believe in bulking up there." He smiled again and seemed to be the same old matt.

"Its really good to see you. For awhile their I thought you weren't coming back. Im glad you did though."

"For awhile we weren't sure we where coming back, but Jenna's term finally ended and she was able to transfer to the University here."

"How is Jeremy and Jenna?" he asked quietly like he was trying to see how I'd respond to a simple inquire.

Here we go with the sympathy.

"There both as good as they can be with all thats happened." I tried to keep my voice polite but I don't think Matt caught on. "What about you? I haven't heard anything form you and I cant imagine what you v been going through. I mean if you need someone to talk to…" he was looking at me so pityingly like I was a lost puppy.

"Oh come on, Elena's as strong as they come. Plus she's got cheerleading and College applications and helping me obtain the affections of a new guy. She'll be fine. Right Elena?" Thank God for Caroline. Now probably wasn't the right time to bring up my resignation form cheer this year.

"Yep."

"Oh no, there's another one Carr? Already? You and josh just ended yesterday." He shook his head like a disapproving big brother. "Hey! He went off with another girl so I'd say im free to like whoever I want as quickly as I want to. Besides this one may take some time his attention doesn't seem to be as easy to capture as normal boys.

" More like take prisoner…" he muttered under his breath as he turned around and grabbed my lonely bag food setting in front of me.

"I heard that. I don't appreciate your low opinion of my love life. Its not like you haven't been seeing not one but TWO girls." Her voice rose at the end making sure everyone at the bar could hear her. Although they all looked a little to tipsy to care. "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Matt got all sputtery and red in the face. "I went out with them at different times and it wasn't even anything serious." He glanced over at me and then back at her.

"Sure, Sure but it looked pretty serious to me when I saw your truck up at Fosters Point with the windows steamed over." She laughed as Matts face got so red it started to look crimson. "I donttt..What are you talkinggg….its not…" he was so indignant he couldnt even finish a sentence while Caroline's laugh just kept getting louder.

I was more then ready to get out of there. I slipped a twenty on the counter and grabbed my food. " I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shaking my head at them both knowing they wouldn't even noticed me leave. It didn't sound like much had changed with them at least. They still drove each other crazy. Sometimes I used to think they'd be good together but then I realized Matt would probably strangle her after she announced how good he kissed on a scale from 1-2. I left the restaurant laughing at my friends and the ridiculous idea they could ever work.

I mean I couldnt imagine any two people more different.

Thats when I walked right into someone and dropped all the food on myself while laughing like a crazy person.

"Well that was graceful." A low, laughing voice said as I stared down at my mustard covered shirt. Jenna just had to have mustard I grimaced. "Right? I guess you don't splatter yourself with food very often" I sighed and looked up into the warmest green eyes I'd ever seen. He looked to be about my age and was ridiculously good looking. His dark brown hair was styled up in that messy on purpose look that a lot of guys wore but on him it was a whole new category of sexy.

"No, not really. I usually eat my food instead of wear it, but im traditional like that." He shrugged his lean shoulders and bent over to pick up my sad looking cheeseburger. Im not going to lie my brain got little fuzzy when he spoke. His smile was just so dazzlingly white that I couldnt stop staring at him. I know I needed to say something. Anything. Just standing here while this good looking guy picked up my soggy lettuce was not an option.

"Yeah I thought a little tomato and purple paint on my shorts would set me apart." I laughed nervously hoping he didn't hear it in my voice. _Pull it together right now Elena!" _ I bent down to put the empty containers back in the bag. "Some how I get the feeling you didn't need to create a new fashion trend to be set apart from everyone else." He stood up then and brushed off his jeans and slim fitting black shirt that clung to him in the best way possible. I paused and frowned a little. Was he trying to say I was that weird? "Well thanks for the help. Sorry I bumped into you." I turned and started walking back towards my house. Of course when I'd left id thought it be a good idea to walk in the early evening air. Now I was cranky that hands down the best looking guy id ever met thought I was strange.

He caught up with me within just a few yards away.

" Did you mean you were sorry you walked into me or sorry you meet me in general?" he asked with a curious half smile. "That depends on wether you meant that I was a complete freak or just different them most girls you'v meet that sets me apart so decidedly." My annoyance with him was making it easier to talk to him normally. He thought seriously for a moment and his brows creased in concentration. "I'll make you deal. I'll answer you and then you answer me" he dug his hands in his pockets and ducked his head to look up at me in that im so innocent look.

"Sounds fair." I conceded interested in why this guy wanted to keep following me.

"Good. So im sorry if I made you think I thought you were a freak. I don't think that at all."

He sounded truly sinecure and I nodded my head to let him know I was still listening.

" In fact, I find you refreshingly interesting. Most girls don't spill all there food on themselves and the ground without shrieking incessantly about how their clothes are ruined. You made a joke out of it and just went with it. I like that. You are different but in a way that I like." He finished with another glowing smile at me and I didn't get completely side tracked but it defiantly wasn't simple to ignore his easy charm. "Alright. I understand what type of girl you mean. I am glad not to be categorized with that and thanks for the compliment, Im not exactly the norm around here anymore."

His eyes turned quizzical but he didn't comment on my words. "Its my turn then. Whats your name?"

I asked "I thought you were suppose to answer my question now?" he accused me but that odd half smile never left his face. "And im getting to it, but unlike you I need a little more information before I can answer your question honestly." He turned around to face me then and stopped walking. " Sounds fair" he echoed my earlier sentiments playfully. " My name is Stephan. I just moved to town two months ago with my older brother. We inherited our uncles family house last year after he passed away. We decided to give small town living a try. I own over five hundred books. I don't watch much television, I spend more time outside then in and I find the way people say "Like" after every other word extremely annoying." He looked straight into my eyes for a few moments longer before continuing our walk. He'd lost someone too. I wasn't going to say sorry, I wanted to say something actually meaningful. "Well i think your doing a wonderful thing by living in your families home. Its a nice way to honor your uncles memory, especially since most of the homes here have been around since the 1800's." Stephan looked at me like my answer had surprised him. "Yes. I think he would be happy that we decided to come back here. I believe I am now too." Stephan didn't even bother to hide the meaning in his words like most guys would. We had arrived at my house and I found myself reluctant to go inside. The lights were all on which meant that Jenna was home. " I should really go inside and break the bad news to my aunt" I said to break the tension his lingering gaze on my face made me feel. It worked. "Bad news?" he asked confused. "Yeah. She might actually have to cook something. I'm pretty sure she's allergic to it." I smiled thinking of Jenna's fear of all unprepared food. Stephan laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "Im glad you pay so little attention to where your walking. It made my day to meet you." It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. "Stick around and I'll be sure to do an endless amount of ungraceful things as you put it earlier." I started up the walk to the door. "I plan to" he said. It was good my back was to him cause I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks. I turned around when I thought I'd be to far for him to see it. "Im not sorry for either one by the way" I said lightly smiling. He ran is fingers through his hair in that boyish way and actually looked a little abashed for the first time since I'd hit him. Thats when Jenna opened the front door. I turned my head towards her doubled over figure."Oh good, your home. Im starving! Give me that dead cow before I pass out from hunger Elena!" she said theatrically in that over the top way she had about her most days. She then proceeded to stumble back into the house laughing. I turned back around to see what Stephan thought of the whole act, but instead of him being in the street where I'd left him he was just one breath away from me. If I wasn't so surprised I'd probably crack a joke about personal space but there was nothing funny about this moment. Stephan reached out his hand and rubbed a fleck of dry paint off my cheek. "Goodnight, Elena." He whispered my name softly like a gentle caress. "Goodnight" I breathed back, then with every bit of will power I could muster I turned around and walked the rest of the way to the house. I looked back outside right before I shut the door and saw him still standing there in the darkening twilight but with that attractive smile back on his lips again. I tried to smile back before I closed the door but I wasn't sure it came out right. I wasn't sure of anything at that moment except I wanted to see Stephan smile at me again like that.

* * *

* New updates.

Its a long chapter but so worth the read! =]

What did you think of Elena & Stephan's first meeting?

There's much more to come. Its just the beginning of their story.

Damon is coming up in the next few chapters. Stay tuned, its gunna be a bumpy ride for our favorite trio!

REVIEW ME! I need feedback so i know if i should continue with the story...


	3. Advice

**Chapter 3**

**Advice**

* * *

The week before school started passed for the most part, uneventfully.

To my disappointment I hadn't seen Stephan since that first night.

I went over the conversation in my mind more then a few times durning my day and I couldnt pretend that he didn't seem interested in me, but then maybe I was giving myself to much credit. I kept replaying the moment he was so close to me and whispered my name. Half of me wanted to smile at the memory, but then a smaller part of me felt shivers and wasn't sure why but it reminded me of something that left an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. Jenna had spent most the week at home hanging out with me. Her summer sessions had finally ended and she had one week of stress free fun before the fall semester started for her. Jeremy on the other hand was gone most the time, always coming in late but it was summer so there was little I could really say. He didn't have school so as long as he came home I would live with it for now. When I mentioned it to Jenna she had her own feelings about it.

"His staying around town Elena. He doesn't have a car so i'm not worried about him trying to leave.

I followed him on my way to my hair appointment…" she looked embarrassed for resorting to such a parental move. " Well, iv been trying to talk to him but its not exactly easy. You think i'm awesome but Jeremy thinks i'm a kill joy.I asked where he was going and he said out. I tried again and he said the library so I knew he wouldn't tell me and it is my job to keep you guys safe and relatively sober." She winked at me mockingly.

"So where has he been?" I asked curling my legs up on the couch to get more comfortable.

"See thats why i'm not worried. He went straight to the grave yard. I saw him meet up with a couple of friends and head in." She picked up here coffee and took a sip like what she said was totally normal.

"You seem pretty relaxed for someone who just told me her nephew likes to hangout in a graveyard. Jenna, I hate to tell you this but I don't think he is there because he suddenly developed an affinity for edgar allen poe. The people who hang out anywhere with in a half mile radius of the graveyard are usually stoner kids."

"Elena I did go to high school here myself not to long ago. I know that the graveyard is code for pot. I'v been in there more then once. Not proud of it! So don't give me that disapproving look. Its called going through a stage." She set her coffee down and combed her fingers through her hair securing it up in a yellow elastic.

"Okay. I know it sounds like i'm a bad guardian. I don't know maybe I am, but I feel like if I put my foot down and tell jeremy he cant go out and he cant smoke that he'll just find away to do it in secret. His in a really delicate place right now and if we push him to hard we may never get him back. Besides we don't even know if his doing drugs. He could just want to hang out with a group of people who don't care about life as much as he doesn't right now."

"It just feels wrong. I don't want to push him either but what if we do nothing and it gets worse?"

" Iv never seen him come home high or drunk. His not once showed any outward signs. As soon as I see any proof that his doing something illegal I'll talk with him. Right now we should just trust that under all that hurt his still the same kid." She looked pointedly at me "Just like I know that under all your outward happiness theres pain. I don't force you to talk about it or ask why your more reserved and less social. How you would rather curl up with a book in the living room instead of go out with your friends. You are both different people now. All three of us have changed. I mean look at me sitting here having a heart to heart and being responsible for two people that were born in the same decade as me."

I felt selfish. Jenna had been here for us. Put her dreams on hold so she could live with us.

"Thank you Jenna. You didn't ask to come back here and take care of us both. I'm sorry. I got so lost in self pity that I forgot you gave up things to."

"I want to be here Elena. Don't ever think that I don't. I love you and Jeremy both. I didn't tell you before but iv been pretty hurt the last few days." She sighed dramatically. "Whats wrong?" I frowned at her not sure what I could have done. We'd hung out all week together and everything seemed fine. "Iv been waiting so patiently for you to bring up a certain boy…." She hedged looking for lorn. "But I already told you Matt and I were just friends. I mean he did look great when I saw him at the grill but not really what i'm looking for." I shrugged indifferently. " Oh honey, I already know Matts not who your interested in." She still sat there like an a little kid waiting to open up a shiny present. "If you don't mean Matt then who are we talking…" I trailed off. "You did see him that night. I thought you may have been a little to ummm preoccupied to notice." I blushed biting my lip. " If thats your nice way of saying I was a little bit tipsy, you right, but it would take a whole lot more then three beers not to notice the sparks

flying between you and that foxy boy. Who by the way you neglected to mention even though I waited very patiently." She stuck out her bottom lip pouting at me.

"Fine, okay! First off foxy, really?"

"Yes. Foxy, because he looked to be about seventeen and I don't make it a habit to call underage guys sexy.

Enough about my seventies word choice. Spill now."

"Okay. His name's Stephan. I meet him outside the grill when I ran into him and spilt our food all over myself. That part you already knew. His funny, charming, his teeth are whiter then an orbit commercial and he followed me all the way home cause he thought I was strange." It felt good to tell someone about Stephan. "I need perspective." I pleaded. "Wait strange? Like strange cool potential for a friend or strange like afraid you'd stalk him and tell everyone you are going to marry him one day?"

I snorted at my only options, but at the same time I starting thinking how Stephan would have hated this conversation from the over use of the word _like. _

"Well at first I thought he meant the second one and then he apologized and I thought he meant the first one and now I don't think he meant either because he said I was strange in _" a way that he couldnt help but notice and he liked it." _ I air quoted for her benefit. "That is a very odd way of saying he thinks your girlfriend material." She laughed at my crimson face. "No, he didnt mean it like that…" I trailed off unsure.

"I bet you've been over analyzing that conversation in your head all week long. Poor thing. Did he say anything else thats been eating at you?" I went over the conversation leaving out the part about his uncle dying. Id had more then enough talk of death today.

"I'd go to school on monday and wear something that says_ Here I am, ravish me!" _she said

"Alright no more telling you anything." I got up and headed for my room. "Besides Im fresh out of ravish me saying t- shirts."

"Well will just have to change that. Iv got cash with our names on it! No protesting. I'll see you in the morning for our back to school slash get the guy shopping trip." She trilled happily. I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

My phone chirped out Caroline's ringtone letting me know she wanted to talk.

'Hey Caroline, Whats up?" I asked as I raided my closet for clothes but just ended up making a huge pile to take to goodwill. Jenna needed to stop being right so much lately.

"Oh good! Your still awake. Im having a enormous problem. I cant choose which outfit to wear to school monday.

I mean do I go first day of school prep with a blue pleated skirt and cream top? Or more tank top and shorts I couldnt care less what you think of me vibe?"

The nice thing about Carr was my ability to stay silent and eventually she talked herself into the answer she wanted. " I think a mixture of the two, yeah? Alright so tank top and grey minnie. Oh! With the blue heels. PERFECTION!" She announced. "Okay so crisis averted. Your turn. What are you wearing?"

"Im not sure. I just got done cleaning out my entire closet and i'm left with two pairs of shorts and a top I v had since the seventh grade. Jenna's taking me shopping tomorrow anyway."

"Sounds like the perfect excuse to shop. Any idea what your looking for?" Her fashionestia side came out in full force.

" I do need clothes. Im thinking turtle necks and poncho's. You know, standard man bait." I told her sarcastically

" Ha. Ha. I would invite myself along to make sure you choose something fantastic, But I have a tip that a certain guy will be at The Grill tomorrow to have dinner the same time he does every sunday night." I could practically hear her smile through the phone.

"Oh mystery guy again. So am I ever going to get his name out of you or meet him?"

"Well I know his name but I haven't actually really had more then two conversations with him."

"What happened? I thought you were working on it? I figured by this point he'd be on your front door step writing love ballads."

"Hey! I told you his playing more hard to get. Iv just had to bide my time and work on a plan of attack. Besides it takes more then two conversations to get a guy like his attention." She sounded a little miffed at the end so I tried to make her feel better. "If you say so. Don't forget if he makes you work to hard then there's always Matt." I laughed

"Oh yeah right. Like Matt and I could ever work. His just so….and i'm more like…well..just not going to happen."

Caroline's spluttering reminded me a little to much of the way Matt tried to make us believe their was nothing going on between him and those supposed two girls. Not going to go there though. "Alright. So Im going to bed. Big shopping day tomorrow and by the size of the pile of clothes on my floor i'm going to need all day."

"If you get home in time we could go to the grill together and I could finally show you Stephan" she sighed.

_Stephan. _"Mystery guy's name is Stephan?" I asked shocked hoping I'd wanted to talk to him again so much that i

was hallucinating hearing his name.

_Please, please don't let it be the same person._

"Sexy name right? Oh, Elena he is gorgeous. Totally brooding in that tortured artist way. His newer in town which is so refreshing from the guys we've known since kindergarden."

_Damn. _

"So it would be great if you could be their and so id have an excuse to stay longer and not eat alone again, which looks pathetic. Not that I could really look.."

I cut her off without even realizing she'd asked me to go with her.

"I'm coming too."

She squealed. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, night Carr." I mumbled completely distracted and hung up the phone.

A smile pushed at my mouth. _Stephan_. Oh this was so not good. Yet I couldnt get Carolinas words out of my head.

"_It takes more then two conversations to get his attention….."_

He wanted to see me again after just one.

* * *

* Storys building a foundation.

Hope you all enjoy Caroline and Jenna in this story =]

Review me. Its how i know i'm doing something right. lol


End file.
